1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to supports for heavy machine parts. More particularly, the present invention relates to supports for automobile body parts.
2. Background Information
It is often necessary for damaged automobile body parts to be removed from an automobile for repair. Currently, there are numerous devices on the market designed to hold damaged automobile body parts. In order to facilitate the repair of damaged automobile body parts, some parts may be removed from the automobile, and attached to a body parts holder so that a repair person may practice his or her trade. A typical autobody repair person's tasks includes replacing automobile door skins or panels, straightening doors, performing prep work on doors and fenders, and then painting the doors and fenders.
A problem with many of the devices currently on the market is that they are not sturdy enough to allow an auto body mechanic or repair person to perform significant work on an attached body part. For instance, the repair of an attached automobile body part often involves substantial grinding, filing and sanding. This heavy duty type of work results in the application of heavy loads onto the parts holder. Therefore, injury may result if the automobile body parts holder were to tip over from the loads applied to parts holder and attached part.
Moreover, current devices do not allow a repair person sufficient access to the attached body part being worked on. Most current devices do not permit an automobile body part to be attached to the holder. Instead, body parts are simply set on top of the body part holder. As a result, it is believed that many body part holders do not allow the auto body repair person to rotate the attached body part for access to various locations of the body part. However, such a capability is useful when a repair person is, for example, replacing a door skin, which requires access to both sides of the door panel. In addition, many current devices do not have the capability for allowing the attached body part to be vertically raised and lowered. Such a capability, however, is often desirable to the auto body repair person who wants to modify work height to a different and more comfortable level.
Finally, it is believed that present devices on the market only possess the capability to handle one type of automobile body part. For instance, there are several devices which only accommodate automobile fenders. Also, with most of these devices, automobile parts are not attached to the holder, but simply rest thereon. Since a body repair shop repairs numerous different automobile body parts, it would be most useful for a parts holder with the capability to accommodate numerous different body parts. Furthermore, it would be beneficial to have a parts holder with the capability to support more than one body part at the same time.
Thus, a need exists for a sturdy automobile body parts holder which permits easy access to all locations of the attached body part, and one that can accommodate different types of body parts.